Internet media publishers provide information that may be updated frequently for consumption by users seeking stock market quotations and other business news, scores of sporting events, weather forecasts, airline flight information, and highway traffic information. Some Internet sites update a standardized display of information at periodic intervals. Other internet sites may provide an interface supporting a user selecting specific items of information they wish to be updated, such as a flight arrival time. The proliferation of mobile devices has promoted expansion of information delivery applications directed to mobile devices, and the demand for frequently refreshed information will continue to grow.